Papeles de colores
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: "Ya estoy aquí… como has estado, me pregunto. Yo se que no me responderás, pero sé que sí me escuchas y sabes, eso es lo que hace que mi corazón palpite... cuida de mí. Onegai"


_**Hio mina~ nos leemos abajito**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Creado sin fines de lucro.  
**

**UA / T**

**Paring: Uchiha Sasuke / ¿Hyuuga Hinata?**

**Word's: 2.671 palabras**

**One Shot**

_**Warning: muerte de personaje.**_

* * *

**_P_**_ov`s Sasuke _

– Hablan –

"_Notas de papel"_

* * *

_**Capitulo Unico**_

_**Papeles de colores**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Letras impresas en papel, caligrafía llena de sentimientos, papel lleno de lágrimas. Pequeñas notas en papeles de colores para el corazón. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y**__a estoy aquí… como has estado, me pregunto. Yo se que no me responderás, pero sé que sí me escuchas y sabes, eso es lo que hace que mi corazón palpite. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo escuchas? Así es como late, desesperado, loco… por ti, para siempre. __Ai shiteru._

**_o  
_**

Estaba presente, en cuerpo; tal vez. Más no en mente, procesaba más rápido la sarta de estupideces que había leído con anterioridad, estaba distraído y lo admitía. No es la primera vez que recibía una confesión, vamos es un Uchiha y parece ser que desde la escuela primaria a tenido un sequito de fans girl detrás de él. Eso le importaba tanto como nada, tampoco era que se iba estresar por aquella nota, por que, ni siquiera era una carta larga, de dos hojas impresa con colores llamativos y cuanta pegatinas puedan ponerle, las cuales siempre recibía. Esta era diferente: una simple nota, con perfecta escritura a mano en un papel color celeste. Simple.

–…uke – levanto la cabeza, alzo la ceja como diciendo ¿me llamas a mi? A lo cual el rubio frente suyo le aventó un pedazo de tomate. – ¡Nunca me pones atención tebayo!... Decía, ¿por que estas pensativo Sasuke? Y me respondiste; "Hump"… Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? – se levanto del asiento, tomando una ultima papa frita que estaba por ahí. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como escuchar al rubio. Además estaba 'ese' favor que Naruto le pidió. Los amigos se hacen favores.

– Suerte – revolviendo los dorados cabellos del dobe, susurraste casi muerta esa palabra, en respuesta tú amigo sonrío y levanto el pulgar.

"_Recuerda: siempre mirar al frente en cualquier adversidad. Suerte"_

Aun se lo pensaba, estando en su casa aun pensando en esas palabras. Apagando el monitor, una ducha ligera, un cambio de ropa, se tiro en el gran colchón. Agotado, nunca pensó que por su cabeza pasara esa palabra, pero lo estaba Uchiha Sasuke estaba agotado mentalmente; aun no podía sacar de su cabeza esa estupida nota ¿Quién? La única pregunta que rondaba por su mente. Mañana seria un nuevo día, tal vez mañana ya ese seria tema muerto en su vida. Lo rogaba con todo su corazón a Kami-sama.

_**o  
**_

Ahí estaba otra, de color púrpura. Izquierda, derecha, nada. Miro con recelo el casillero y no había mucho mas que unos cuantos cuadernos, una fotografía de su infancia y el espacio preciso que quedo al sacar las zapatillas que debía usar dentro del recinto. Suspiro, coloco su tenis en el hueco vacío y tomo la nota. No la abriría, no la leería ya tenia un plan para descubrir quien era la culpable de meterse en su casillero todas las tardes o mañanas. El era conocido como un genio, pues era el momento de parar todo aquello, no quería tener a una niña tonta rondando por ahí.

Llego a la clase y lo primero que hizo fue pegar la nota con un alfiler en la pizarra de corcho de deberes. Se mostraba ansioso, por supuesto que no; pero mentiría si dijera que ansiaba ver a la culpable de aquella nota… y hacerla sufrir como era debido. Más eso, nunca paso.

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos que llegaban y miraban la pizarra de deberes del día, se detenía ciertamente curiosos por la extraña notita y al leerla, rubores de todas las tonalidades y expresiones de todo tipo se implantaban en el rostro de sus compañeros. La curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿Qué dirá? Aun era temprano como para tener una sospechosa, y si en todo caso no resultaba ser de su salón; tenia una solución: simplemente la escanearía y la pondría en letras grandes en la pizarra de calificaciones para que todo el instituto la viera.

Cuando el escandaloso de Naruto llego, lo primero que hizo fue bombardearlo con preguntas, las cuales no puso atención – Mira teme… una chica esta llorando… parece ser por la nota tebayo – abrió los ojos.

Tomo a la chica de la muñeca, la examino de pies a cabeza. No era nada, no era nadie, simplemente una niña con dotes 'románticos' – S…Solo me… ¡Tan solo me recordó a mi exnovio! – grito asustada la chica, señalando la nota.

Arrancándola leyó lo que estaba impreso en el papel. Sus ojos negros por segunda vez, temblaron. El silencio reino en el salón y se fue, estrujando la nota en su diestra.

"_Me pregunto: ¿me vez cuando hago algo pequeño? Si es así, creo… estoy en el cielo."_

No entendía por que sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, aunque intentara empuñarlas, el temblor no se iba, tenia el presentimiento de que tampoco este se quería ir por más que Sasuke quisiera. Saco del bolsillo del pantalón la nota y la leyó por undécima vez. Miro el cielo cerrando los ojos cuando el sol pego en ellos. ¿Quién? Se preguntaba.

_**o  
**_

Mediados de año, exámenes de rutina y ya sentía que su cerebro quería estallar. Al solo escuchar el timbre de fin de clases, corrió con toda la elegancia de un Uchica a su casillero, y ahí encontró otra nota, la nota numero noventa y ocho. Sí las contaba y las enumeraba, sí las leía una y otra vez, y sí las guardaba en su habitación. Desdoblándola su corazón, extrañamente, palpito más rápido de lo normal. Quizás tendría un paro cardiaco.

–…uke – las cejas rosas se arrugaron en clara molestia – ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? No ¡verdad! Ya es un fastidio tuyo… ¡Naruto, dile algo!... – se calzo rápidamente sus tenis.

– Ahora no…– se fue sin más, con ese palpitar dentro de él, nervios que no sabía tenia, empezaron a ser efecto: le habían pitado tres veces por cruzar en luz verde. Choco con una señora al entrar al tren. Y casi resbala con el último escalón del segundo piso. Se encerró en su habitación. Aun no creía lo que leía.

"_Si preguntas mi nombre, te lo diré. Siempre y cuando prometas guardar el secreto: día soleado"_

–… Hinata… – susurro, cerró sus ojos y por lo mucho que conocía de ella, a través de los pequeños papeles de colores, pudo imaginársela. Si le hubieran dicho hace unos cuantos meses atrás que una chica sin rostro; literalmente, le traía completa y torpemente enamorado. Sasuke los hubiera mandado al hospital con serios daños luego de demandarlos por injurias y calumnias.

**_o  
_**

No quería tener esa conversación con su hermano mayor, pero tenia que… si quería dar el siguiente paso –…uke? – alzo la ceja preguntando ¿Me hablas? – Te decía, ¿Le contestas las notas a la chica en cuestión Sasuke? Y tu respondiste "Hump" – lo admitía estaba distraído. Solo alzo los hombros, restándole importancia. Esperaba para ese día el papel número noventa y nueve, en su lugar: recibió nada. Le extraño que no le escribiera, mas aun, se asusto y preocupo como nunca lo había echo en su vida, muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente. Y no todas ellas eran buenas.

– Puede estar enferma…– susurro, Itachi quien era el genio de la familia por supuesto que lo escucho, ya llevaba un tiempo de que su pequeño hermanito tonto se portaba de una manera extraña. Llego a pensar que una chica por fin le conquisto, no consiguió nada de Naruto y Sakura tampoco ayudaba mucho.

– Entonces… debo asumir que de vez en cuando si contestas las notas ¿no? – su hermano parecía distraído, Itachi se pregunto que tan importante era ella para la vida de Sasuke. Y de pronto la curiosidad se apodero de si mismo. ¿Cómo seria? ¿Quién? ¿Seria buena para su hermano menor? Lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero Sasuke solo miraba los tomates en rodajas ¡ni siquiera los había probado!

– Y si le paso algo… ¡jamás me lo perdonare! – expreso golpeando la mesa con su palma derecha. – Si… de vez en cuando lo hago… – expreso antes de salir de la cocina. Sasuke sonrió de lado, recordar la primera vez que respondía una de las notas, le causaba gracia. De cierto modo ella no le contesto como él quería, más bien fue todo lo contrario.

"_Pedes decirme quien eres, y si te conozco… U.S"_

"_Yo también me pregunto lo mismo: pero se que tu estarás bien. ¡No desesperes!"_

Entendió algo esa vez que su dulce Hinata le respondió, ella usaba acertijos para, tal vez no darse a conocer. También no todos los días le contestaba, solo cuando notaba que la escritura este, algo, un milímetro torcida. Esos momentos hacían que Sasuke se llenara de furia, de pensar que la pequeña estaba en aprietos. Se puso su chaqueta, realmente angustiado, claro que no lo mostraría en su perfecto rostro, pero lo estaba; lo peor es que no sabia que hacer, donde encontrarla cerro la puerta del departamento que compartía con su hermano mayor.

Itachi reía desde su lugar, su hermanito por fin creció y maduro. Suerte, susurro el mayor de los Uchihas, aunque Sasuke no le escuchara, le deseaba la mejor de las suertes con la `misteriosa` cuñada que tenia. Solo esperaba, que ningún corazón saliera herido. – Maldición Uchiha – dijo para si mismo, quedando solo en la habitación.

Suspiro y miro el extenso pasillo, a lo lejos el ascensor. El cerebro de Sasuke era una calamidad, pensaría mejor las cosas y no actuaría impulsivo, al dar unos cuanto pasos sus ojos denotaron sorpresa; en una de las puertas del lugar un pequeño y casi imperceptible papel doblado color lavanda se encontraba en entre el suela y la puerta en cuestión. La rapto y desdoblo. Su corazón se detuvo. El tiempo mismo lo hizo. Sonrío.

"_Mañana, sábado: te espero en las tasas giratorias de Alicia"_

**_o  
_**

Y el día sábado en cuestión de segundo había llegado, estaba ansioso, y como el era Uchiha Sasuke no lo demostraría. Se cambio de ropa por tercera vez, solo una única pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿Qué vestiría? Y sí, tal vez se escuchase como si fuera una niña quinceañera en su primera cita, pero más que eso ¿Cómo lo reconocería? Ó él a ella, por que era más que obvio que su Hinata ya sabia quien era él. Con algo de desesperación abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, noventa y nueva papeles de colores estaba esparcidos delicadamente por el angosto cajón. Desdoblo una nota color azul oscuro, sin duda una de sus favoritas.

Salio de su nuevo hogar rumbo a la feria que estaba unas calles delante, se detuvo en un puesto colorido donde reinaba peluches de varios colores, tamaños, formas; unos que otros juguetes que hacían escándalo como el mismo Naruto y unos graciosos gorros que al parecer estaba de moda. Compro uno y se dirigió hacia el lugar acordado. Aunque Sasuke sabia que la nota no tenía hora, sin duda las mejores horas para disfrutar de la feria de Konoha era cuando el sol se ponía. Llego a ese juego mecánico infantil: las tasas giratorias de Alicia, se coloco el sombrero felpudo de panda, con dos divertidas y largas tiras que caían en sus costados, y espero… espero… espero… Nada.

Sasuke escucho algo romperse, tiro el estupido sombrero al bote de basura. Jamás… volvería a cometer esa misma estupidez.

El día viernes llego tan rápido como los segundos, un nuevo fin de semana, pero el aura de sus dos amigos era más que depresiva. Cerro sus hermosos ojos jade, no se entrometería en los problemas de ellos dos. Seguro y se pelearon por alguna que otra palabra hiriente; pero no quiso preguntar, hizo lo primero que su cabeza le dicto y a pesar de que sabia, los tres estarían algo incómodos, quería ayudarlos, de una forma u otra.

– ¡Ne! Amargados, vamos al centro por unas deliciosa papas ¡No acepto un NO por respuesta! – sentencia Haruno, tal vez una comida sacaría a sus amigos de esa horrible y espesa aura depresiva. Se calzaron los zapatos, Sakura hablaba solo para no quedar en un silencio incomodo, de vez en cuando Naruto hacia un ruido extraño o señalaba algo, Sasuke por otra parte, solo era guiado por los pies de sus amigos, literalmente estaba en "automático".

Llegaron a su destino, solo el sonido de las crujientes papas fritas ser devoradas en la boca se escuchaba, Naruto pegado en la silla que daba a la ventana, Sasuke a su lado, Sakura frente a ellos, bajo la mirada. Pedía a Kami-sama que la iluminara, que palabras correctas salieran de su boca para poder ayudarles a sus amigos. Más estaba muda e incomoda, no sabia que hacer.

– Me… me recuerda… – Naruto rompió el silencio, con voz apagada y mirada en la nada – Estas fechas… me recuerdan a ella. – cerró sus hermosos ojos azules – Cuando recibí las notas, pensé que era una broma, que alguien se burlaba de mí, una tras otra – el Uchiha tembló en su asiento – Y una tras otra entendí, que… la amaba… –

– Fue el año pasado ¿cierto? – Sakura se encogía en su asiento, vio al rubio subir y bajar la cabeza, Sasuke solo escuchaba atentamente, hace un año el no estaba y al parecer el casillero que ocupaba actualmente era el de Naruto hace un año, Sasuke no lo creía; su respiración era anormal

– El día que acordó llego… yo estaba feliz, un viernes, después de las clases. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, si era una sucia broma correría sangre, no importa de quien – una que otra lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas bronceadas – Yo… realmente temí, me acobarde cuando la vi… a ella… tan hermosa – Naruto aun con sus ojos cerrados recordaba ese momento, él de pie frente al juego mecánico de las tazas giratorias de Alicia, cuando ella llego, su corazón se detuvo, venia tan fresca, con un hermoso vestido lila, un extraño y gracioso gorro de panda de esos que estaban a la moda en las ferias – ¡Tuve miedo! …. Soy un maldito cobarde… no se… por que llegue a alojar en mi corazón que tal vez – mas y mas lagrimas – Tal vez… ella… Hinata… … … Yo… la mate…–

Aun se culpaba por eso, cuando vio a Hinata lo que hizo fue dar la espalda, su rostro lloraba, aunque de felicidad; la chica no vio eso y pensó que tal vez su amado Naruto no la quería o pensaba que no era como esperaba. Dio media vuelta y salia corriendo. Uzumaki también lo giro sobre sus talones para verla perderse por ese mar de gentes, desesperado corrió tras de ella. Aun en su cabeza el rubio recordaba la escena tan vivida, le llamo, no, grito su nombre desesperadamente mientras Hinata se detenía en medio de la calle… lo demás, es historia.

Click.

_Hace un año…_

_No me quisiera…_

_Yo la mate…_

_Hinata…_

Simplemente estallo. – ¡Bastardo! – grito Sasuke encolerizado, agarro el cuello del suéter naranja de Naruto, lo movió hacia delante y hacia atrás – ¡Me la quitaste! ¡Te llevaste a MI Hinata! – Sakura trataba de separarlos, pero estaba nerviosa y no para de llorar – ¡Te llevaste a la única! … ¡la única! – varios meseros intervinieron en la pelea. Sasuke derramaba lagrimas amargas, Naruto lagrimas culpables, Sakura lagrimas de miedo.

**_o  
_**

_**S**__abes… después de eso no entiendo, y me pregunto ¿Cómo? Cómo fue posible que Kami-sama en mi verano numero diecisiete me aya dado el amor de una manera extraña y luego me lo arrebatara de tal forma, burlándose de mí. Solo fui un simple peón. Y lo agradezco, me di cuenta que soy humano después de todo, que sufro después de todo, que río como todos, que… ame como humano. _

_Si me escuchas Hinata… cuida de mí. Onegai_

– Soy Uchiha Sasuke… estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria – inclino su cabeza en respeto, frente al cementerio Hyuuga. Deposito un hermoso arreglo floral.

"_Soy Hyuuga Hinata… estudiante de primer año de preparatoria… por favor cuida de mi"_

Al son del viento un papel de color rojo, trataba de llamar su atención, lo desdoblo y su corazón se alegro. La nota numero cien había llegado. Uchiha Sasuke aprendió que el amor podía llegar de diferentes formas, colores… através de diferentes papeles de colores.

_**o**_

* * *

**Hola! ¿como estan? yo con cambios de humor XD perooo bueno. A lo que venimos. ¿Han visto la pelicula de Sandra Bullokc y Keanu Reeve, "La casa del lago"?. Bueno digamos que lo que pasa nuestro amado personaje Sasuke-kun, con las notitas es igual a la peli, en este caso el casillero hace la funcion del buzon (en la pelicula) Y lo demas, tienen que sacar sus propias conclusiones n.n. Yo mori con la pelicula T.T Ahora mueran con mi one shot XDD!  
**

**Una personita me habia pedido un shot mas largo, aqui esta, otras que continuara mi otra drabble, pues no jejeje... Y bueno ya dejo de hablar tantooo, mientras ustedes hermosas personitas pueden dejarme un hermoso review que me alegra mucho la vida y tambien me hacen saber que les parecio esta locura de fic n.n. **

**Nos vemos luego!**

**-KISSES&HUGS**


End file.
